Tide - Book Two: Uprising
by Hissing Willows
Summary: Twelve moons have passed since we saw the clans. The wolves are under a new rule from an even more brutal Alpha. RiverClan is faced with a new, inexperienced leader. WindClan is being pushed off their land, forcing them to flee to other clans. ThunderClan's numbers are dwindling. A murderer is loose in ShadowClan. Can the clans manage to come together and save themselves?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hey, everyone! Book Two is already here, and it's definitely going to longer than the last. Not only that, but I've got plans for a Book Three as well! I think that this book will be a lot better than the first, and I'm going to try and make it slow down a lot more.**

**Full Summary:**

_Twelve moons have passed since we last saw the clans, and they are at a constant state of war with the wolves. The other clans are uneasy with RiverClan, mistrusting them for keeping the wolves a secret. Tensions are high and cats are constantly dying._

_RiverClan's experienced warriors are growing old, while the younger cats with less knowledge are left with an uncertain future. Sandstar is green at leadership and while he tries to be determined, he fears for RiverClan's future. They, along with WindClan, are facing constant attacks from the wolves, and are losing warriors one by one..._

_ThunderClan has faced a horrible epidemic, leaving them with few warriors- and only two toms who are warriors. Both are expected to father multiple litters of kits to ensure the future of the clan, and while Stormheart is more than happy to be the mate of multiple she-cats, Pigeontail couldn't care less about them. In fact, he's got his eye on a certain tom, and that only makes matters worse..._

_WindClan is starved, the wolves having taken over parts of their territory and are stealing their prey, slaughtering any warrior that tries to stand up to them. With little strength, they need the help of the other clans, but they are unsure of if they can risk sharing their fresh-kill and homes with an enemy clan..._

_ShadowClan has been affected the least by the wolves' actions, though they face internal struggles with an unstable leader, and many young, ambitious warriors who would do anything to rise to power. Cats start winding up dead, and it's uncertain whether it is the wolves, other clans, or someone within their own getting rid of the competition…_

* * *

><p><strong>Tide - Book Two: Uprising - Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The full moon hung high over the glimmering ocean. Wolves howled and bayed as their leader, Shale, faced off with another large brute. Shale had been alpha for seasons, and this night-black male seemed to think that it was high time for a change in leadership.<em>

_"Are you sure you wish to do this, Dusk?" Shale growled lowly, thick tail lashing._

_Dusk, the tall, muscular brute, let out a harsh, rough bark of a laugh. "Shale, your days of leading this pack are over! Is it truly _you _who wishes to do this?"_

_Rather than speak, Shale snarled and leaped forward, slashing at Dusk's shoulder with gleaming fangs._

_In the blink of an eye, Dusk sidestepped, then reared up and smashed his leader into the ground. Shale let out a yelp and writhed, but to no avail. Dusk let out a whine of excitement and snapped downward. There was a high-pitch cry of pain and the sound of tearing flesh. Blood splattered across the scattered sand, and coated Dusk's muzzle._

_Dusk straightened himself, the scarlet liquid soaking his face and chest. "Scale, Mire, take his body and leave it to the scavengers."_

_The two wolves bounded forward and started dragging the carcass away._

_Dusk then adressed the pack, his pack. "Pack! No longer will we feed on lowly cat. When was the last time we ran together in the true hunt? Can you recall the last time we brought down a deer or elk? We have relied on these feline weaklings for food, and in that we have grown soft-muscled and fat! Tonight, my wolves, we hunt! And then, once we have feasted, we will be true wolves again! When did we last howl together on the full moon, celebrating our lives and our ancestors? Shale's leadership make us weak, but I will make us a mighty pack again! We fall before the tiny cats, and we dare call ourselves wolves?! No longer!"_

_The pack wolves jumped in the air, yipping eagerly._

_"Then, once we are strong again, what will we do to these weakling cats?"_

_"Rip them apart!"_

_"Shred them to bits!"_

_"Eat them alive!"_

_"Spill their blood!"_

_"Bash their skulls!"_

_"Slaughter them all!"_

_"To war!"_

_"To war!"_

_"To war!"_

_With each cry, they grew more fiendish. They howled and roared their chant. "To war! To war!"_

_"Yes, my wolves!" Dusk roared. "Their blood will stain that lake of theirs red for seasons! Now, to me! We hunt! We hunt!"_

_"Hunt! Hunt!"_

_The wolves all sprang forward, streaking down the beach. Together the wind blew through their thick pelts, together they ran once more for the rush of a true hunt._

_Together they prepared to wreak destruction upon the clans they hated with all their being._

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEGIANCES<strong>

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Sandstar- _pale ginger tabby tom with one torn ear and green eyes (Splashsnow's mate.)_

**DEPUTY:** Splashsnow- _pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Sandstar's mate.)_

**MEDICINE CAT:** Fernlight- _gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Hollowpaw**_

**WARRIORS:**

Silverfire- _silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Rustlepaw**_

Sprigleap- _mottled brown she-cat, bright green eyes (Mother of Whitebark, Beetleclaw, and Graysky.)_

Gingerheart- _dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, former rogue (Mother of Cracklestep, Sandstar, and Embersmoke.)_

Jayflight- _dark gray tom with green eyes (Cracklestep's mate.)_

Cracklestep- s_ilver tabby she-cat with spiky fur and blue eyes (Mother to Hollowpaw, Spikepaw, Rustlepaw, and Skypaw. Jayflight's mate.)_

_**APPRENTICE- Swamppaw**_

Embersmoke- _dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Brightpaw**_

Beetleclaw- _blue-gray tom with long whiskers, wide paws, and blue eyes (Father of Brightpaw and Swamppaw.)_

_**APPRENTICE- Skypaw**_

Graysky- _long-furred gray she-cat with a plume of a tail, white tail-tip and ears, blue eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Spikepaw**_

**APPRENTICES:**

Swamppaw- _thick-pelted gray tom with swampy brown eyes_

Brightpaw- _small, silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Hollowpaw- _dark gray she-cat with green eyes_

Spikepaw- _silver tabby tom with spiky fur and blue eyes_

Rustlepaw- _ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Skypaw- _long-furred silver tabby tom with green eyes_

**QUEENS:**

Splashsnow- _pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Sandstar's kits.)_

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER: **Tansystar- _ginger she-cat with darker patches, green eyes_

**DEPUTY:** Poolfern- _long-furred silver she-cat, blue eyes_

**MEDICINE CAT:** Oakshine- _light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes_

**WARRIORS:**

Dusksplash- _black she-cat with white legs and muzzle, yellow eyes_

Brindlepelt- _golden-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes_

Stormheart- _large, thick-furred russet tom with piercing golden eyes_

Squirrelleap- _pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes_

Pigeontail- _dark gray tabby tom with white patches and a plume of a tail, green eyes_

**APPRENTICES:**

**None.**

**QUEENS:**

Sweetcloud- _cream she-cat, mother to Seedkit, a gray tabby she-cat, and Redkit, a russet tabby she-cat [Stormheart's kits]_

Larkfeather- _small, pale gray she-cat, mother to Robinkit, a russet she-cat [Stormheart's kit]_

Dawntail- _cream she-cat, mother to Eaglekit, a russet tom [Stormheart's kit]_

**ELDERS:**

**None.**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**: Sedgestar- _ginger tabby tom, green eyes_

**DEPUTY**: Amberdusk- _tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes_

**MEDICINE CAT: **Heatherbloom- _sandy brown tabby she-cat, yellow eyes_

**WARRIORS:**

Mudtooth- _dark brown tom, amber eyes_

Cloudfoot- _white she-cat with gray paws, blue eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Cliffpaw**_

Risingstorm- _dark ginger tom with white paws, green eyes_

Sunfeather- _golden she-cat with white chest, paws, and ears, blue eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Moorpaw**_

Birchfang- _brown tabby tom, green eyes_

Rushwillow- _dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes_

Mothflight- _gray she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Juniperpaw**_

Haretail- _very pale ginger tom, amber eyes_

Cherrytail- _pinkish-ginger mottled tabby she-cat with white paws, green eyes_

**APPRENTICES:**

Juniperpaw- _blue-gray she-cat, green eyes_

Moorpaw- _small cream tom, yellow eyes_

Cliffpaw- _large, dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes_

**QUEENS:**

Flowerpetal- _cream she-cat with green eyes, expecting Mudtooth's kits._

**ELDERS:**

Raincloud- _long-furred, gray she-cat with blue eyes and a twisted foot (The cause of her early retirement)_

Silentsong- _silver tabby she-cat, mute, blue eyes_

Skyheart- _white she-cat with ginger patches, blue eyes_

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**: Icestar- _large, ragged white tom, green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Smallpaw (officially)**_

**DEPUTY:** Talonflight- _slim brown tabby tom with a long scar down his side, amber eyes_

**MEDICINE CAT: **Grasstooth- _brown tom with a messy pelt that sticks out at all angles, bright green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Longpaw**_

**WARRIORS:**

Coldbreeze- _white she-cat with a plume of a tail, blue eyes_

Blackbirch- _black tom with brown patches, yellow eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Smallpaw (unofficially)**_

Webclaw- _white tom with thin black tabby stripes_

Firedust- _fiery ginger she-cat with darker flecks, piercing yellow eyes_

Cedarfoot- _large, dark brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes_

Fallensnow- _white she-cat with gray underbelly, chest, and legs, blue eyes_

Brokenice- _dark blue-gray she-cat with thin black tabby stripes_

_**APPRENTICE- Marigoldpaw**_

Ashstrike- _dark gray tabby tom with a long, thick pelt and green eyes_

Branchfall- _golden-brown tabby tom, golden eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Mousepaw**_

Pollenwhisker- _pinkish-ginger she-cat with a thick tail and green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Yarrowpaw**_

Berryclaw- _cream tom with yellow eyes_

Sharpstone- _long-furred gray tom with blue eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Rainpaw**_

Dewyleaf- _gray she-cat with darker patches_

Mossypath- _tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Hazepaw**_

Puddlesplash- _silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes_

**APPRENTICES:**

Marigoldpaw- _cream she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes_

Yarrowpaw_- gray tom with white paws and blue eyes_

Rainpaw- _pale gray she-cat_

Mousepaw- _pale gray she-cat_

Smallpaw- _white tom with black tabby stripes_

Hazepaw- _long-furred dark gray tom with dark blue eyes_

Longpaw- _cream tom with black paws and blue eyes_

**QUEENS:**

Graymoth- _dusty-gray she-cat with a long, soft coat, green eyes [Expecting Blackbirch's kits.]_

Skyfeather- _white she-cat with pale gray patches and amber eyes, mother to Barkkit, a brown tabby tom, and Pouncekit, a white she-cat with gray patches (Cedarfoot's mate.)_

**ELDERS:**

Ivystream- _dark silver tabby she-cat, green eyes_

Hawkcry- _small golden-brown tabby tom, amber eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>This time we have a full Allegiances as well, and that means we'll be getting POV's from each clan!<strong>

**Till next time!**

**Lolkat123 out~**


	2. Chapter 1 - ThunderClan

**Here we are, finally, with the first chapter of Uprising! Sorry for the long wait (and the kinda lame first chapter), but here it is at last! We'll be starting off the series with two ThunderClan toms, both of which are going to have main POVs in the story!**

* * *

><p>"Eaglekit, come <em>on!<em>"

The small russet tom was shaken roughly. "_Wake up_!"

"Mmph." Eaglekit opened one eye lazily. "What d'you want, Seedkit?"

The tall gray tabby she-cat bounced around excitedly. "Get up! We're going fox-hunting!"

Eaglekit sat up, blinking in confusion. "Isn't that… dangerous?"

"No way!" Seedkit chirped. "If all four of us go, we'll be safe! So that's why you have to go. Robinkit and Redkit are waiting for us!"

Eaglekit frowned. He was the only tom out of all the kits, who were all his half-siblings. He also seemed to be the only kit with half a brain. "But..."

"What, are you being a coward?" Seedkit sneered. The older she-cat wrinkled her nose disapprovingly. "And I thought you were actually cool. I guess I was wrong."

Eaglekit flinched. "Wait- I'll come!"

Instantly, the tabby kit was smiling again. "Great! Let's go!"

Eaglekit frowned and stood, shaking his thick kit fur out. "But where's Sweetcloud, Larkfeather, and Dawntail? Won't they catch us?"

"Naw, they're eating on the other side of camp. If we hurry, they won't!" Seedkit bounded out the nursery, letting out an excited squeak.

Eaglekit sighed. _I guess there's no getting out of this one._ He followed his half-sister a bit more slowly, still blinking away drowsiness.

The ThunderClan camp was quiet as usual. There were very few cats, which Eaglekit liked, but he heard that there used to be many more before they all got sick and moved to StarClan. Taking a quick glance across the clearing, he saw that the trio of queens were indeed eating together, backs completely turned to the camp entrance and nursery. _I still think this is a horrible, mouse-brained idea, _Eaglekit thought, snorting. He scampered after his half-sister, tail twitching.

"Come on!" Seedkit hissed, looking back before racing out of camp. With a huff of frustration, Eaglekit hurried after her.

Once they had completed their escape, they were suddenly joined by two russet tabby she-cats. "Finally!" The larger of the two squeaked. "Its about time!"

"Why are we even doing this, Redkit?" Eaglekit sighed. The older she-cat was twice his size, and was even taller than her sister, Seedkit. Robinkit, however, was even shorter than Eaglekit, despite being a whole moon older.

Redkit rolled her eyes. "To protect the clan, duh!"

"But shouldn't we leave that to the warriors?" Eaglekit was desperate to convince the older kits that this was absolutely stupid.

"No! They don't want to go after the fox, so we will!" Robinkit piped up. "We'll show them how tough we are so that they make us apprentices early!"

_There's no reasoning with these mouse-brains, is there? _The tom thought in complete annoyance. _She-cats, I swear._

When the other kits saw that he had no further remark, they all smirked and bounded off. "Come on, Eaglekit!"

Frowning, the younger kit ran after them. _We don't even know what a fox smells like! What if it's too big for us to fight, or we get lost or... oh, why didn't I just stay in camp?_

Despite Eaglekit's grievances, he had to admit that it _was_ a nice day. There were few clouds in the sunny Newleaf sky, and a light breeze ruffled the roaming kits' pelts. Eaglekit's ears perked as he heard the chirping of a bird overhead.

Redkit, who had been leading the group, stopped and wrinkled her nose. "What _is_ that stench?"

Eaglekit parted his jaws, tasting the air, and nearly gagged. "That smell is everywhere along here!"

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to trespass, runts?" Four cats stepped forward out from the dark pine forest that was just ahead.

Seedkit let out a squeak of surprise. "ShadowClan?"

"That's right, fox-breath!" The smallest of the four, likely an apprentice, snarled. He was white with black tabby stripes, and was bristling as though the kits were a clan of enemy warriors.

"Smallpaw, stand down," A black-and-brown tom growled, glaring at the apprentice. With a huff, Smallpaw took a small step back. The warrior turned his fierce stare back to the kits. "I think we'll take you back to camp with us. I'm sure Icestar will be pleased with us for capturing some trespassers. I wonder what ThunderClan will be willing to give up in order to get their kits back?"

"You can't do that!" Robinkit spat. Though she was the smallest, she seemed the least frightened. "We didn't know! We were trying to hunt foxes!"

The patrol burst into a fit of harsh laughter. "Kits, fox hunting!" A fiery ginger she-cat guffawed. "No wonder ThunderClan is facing extinction! All of their kits are raised as absolute lizard-brains!"

Eaglekit was then filled with anger. "How dare you!" He bristled, unsheathing his claws. "Don't you talk horribly about my clan like that!"

"You're the one on our land, idiot!" The last warrior, a golden-brown tom, spat.

"Whatever," the black-and-brown tom rolled his eyes boredly. "Grab them."

"I'll get the tom, Blackbirch!" Smallpaw declared, dashing forward.

The kits shrieked and scrambled away, trying to run from the enemy patrol. Eaglekit looked back to see Redkit get plucked from her paws by the golden-brown tom, while Seedkit was knocked down by a rough blow from the she-cat.

He let out a cry and tried to keep running. _If I can just make it to camp, I can get help!_

Then, something slammed down hard on his pack, smashing him to the ground. "Did you think you could get away?" Smallpaw sneered. "You can't escape ShadowClan!"

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?!"

All of the cats looked up to see a ThunderClan patrol hurrying up. "Let go of our kits!" A large russet tom stepped forward.

_Stormheart!_ Eaglekit thought in relief. The kits' shared father had come for them, along with Dusksplash and Brindlepelt. _Thank StarClan!_

"They were trespassing, Stormheart," Blackbirch growled, pressing his paw even harder on Robinkit's back. "They should have known better."

"And now _you've _crossed the border," Dusksplash spat. "Hand over our kits, fox-heart."

"Who's going to make us?" Blackbirch chuckled. "Your little clan of six warriors and inbreds?"

"How dare you!" Stormheart yelled, bristling. "Come over here and say that to my face, crow-food eater!"

"Aw, does the sad little breeder feel angry?" The golden-brown tom snickered. "Next thing you know and your clan will be taking in kittypets!"

"Shut up, Cedarfoot!" Brindlepelt hissed. "We all know your father was a rogue!"

Bristling, the tom shut his jaws.

"Just give them back," Dusksplash growled, glaring at the ShadowClan patrol. "They've learned their lesson. And get off our territory!"

The ginger she-cat started to look a bit uncomfortable. "Come on, guys, let's leave them. It's not worth it."

"Shut up, Firedust!" Blackbirch snapped. He stared down Stormheart. "If you want them back, you can come to ShadowClan tomorrow and take them back. Give us a large piece of prey for each, I think." He picked up Robinkit and purposefully turned away.

Stormheart let out a screech and flew across the clearing, slamming into Blackbirch's back in the blink of an eye. Surprised, the black-and-brown tom dropped the kit and stumbled.

The rest of the cats hurled themselves upon each other instantly.

Eaglekit was stuck in place in fear and shock, watching the enemies fight viciously. Stormheart had the upper hand against Blackbirch for the moment, but while Cedarfoot was fighting evenly with Dusksplash, Brindlepelt was being ganged up on by Smallpaw and Firedust.

The other kits rushed to him, eyes all wide with fear. "What do we do?" Robinkit whispered, voice shaking.

"Should we... help them?" Redkit asked, looking uncertain.

"It was your idea to help the clan that got us into this mess in the first place!" Eaglekit snapped. "We need to get back to camp and get help!"

But it seemed that was unnecessary. Blackbirch had backed away from Stormheart and let out a yowl for his patrol to stop. "Whatever," he hissed. "Four measly kits aren't worth our time. Just remember, if we wanted, ShadowClan could wipe you all out in a heartbeat."

With that, his cats somewhat reluctantly returned to him. Only Firedust seemed more than willing to leave. With a few final hisses, the enemy patrol turned away and ran off into their forest.

"Filthy dung-eating scum!" Stormheart shouted, still looking outraged. "That's right, run!"

"Blackbirch was right, you know," Dusksplash said quietly. "Our clan is very fragile right now. We can't afford to make enemies in our state."

Stormheart huffed. "Whatever. Get these mouse-brains and let's take them back to camp."

One by one, the warriors picked up a kit, leaving only Eaglekit still on the ground. "You can walk," Stormheart mumbled around the mouthful of Redkit's fur. "You're a tom and toms need to be strong."

_But I'm the youngest!_ Eaglekit thought indignantly. _That's not fair!_

The warriors started to trudge away, and despite his exhaustion and small legs, the young tom forced himself to hurry to keep up.

_I won't forgive ShadowClan for that... It wasn't fair of them! No clan should harm kits!_

* * *

><p>Tansystar's gaze swept across the four kits. "What to do with you, hm?"<p>

"We're very sorry, Tansystar!" Robinkit squeaked. "It won't happen again!"

The patched ginger she-cat let out a small purr. "You probably think I'm going to punish you all, don't you, hm?"

Redkit looked a bit confused. "Well... yeah? We snuck of camp to hunt foxes and caused a fight."

Tansystar laughed a bit. "Oh, dear, _all _kits want to sneak of camp. I think you're quite brave for doing that. In fact- I think I'll reward you instead of giving you a punishment."

Eaglekit blinked. "R-really?"

"Why yes!" Tansystar smiled. "Why, I think I ought to just make you all apprentices right now. How does that sound?"

The four kits burst into excited cheers. "Oh, yes!" Seedkit cried. "That's so cool! You're the greatest, Tansystar!"

The ginger she-cat smiled and stood. "Come with me, kits." She led them outside her den and climbed up the the Highledge.

Even in his excitement, Eaglekit felt a twinge of uncertainty. _I'm only three moons, though. _Small_paw was twice my size, and judging from his name, apprentices are bigger than that! _He narrowed his eyes in determination. _I'll just have to make up for it in skill! I'll fight like an eagle to protect my clan!_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

At Tansystar's yowl, the clan curiously came forward. It took only a minute for everyone to gather, being so few warriors in the clan. The ginger she-cat waited a moment before speaking. "I have called you together for an important ceremony. Seedkit, Redkit, Robinkit, and Eaglekit, please come forward."

The four kits padded forward, each trembling with excitement.

"_What_?!" Squirrelleap yowled. The ginger tabby looked both confused and slightly upset. "Don't tell me you're making them apprentices, Tansystar!"

"That is precisely what I am doing," Tansystar said smoothly. "Our clan needs apprentices, and we need our queens back on patrols."

"This is insane!" Pigeontail, the clan's only tom aside from Stormheart, shouted. "What's the sense in apprenticing them this young? They'll be slaughtered in their first battle!"

"Then train them well!" Tansystar snapped. "Eaglekit, you will be now be known as Eaglepaw, and your mentor will be Pigeontail."

Pigeontail looked even more outraged. "I won't train a kit!"

"You will," Tansystar hissed. "And so will Squirrelleap. For having the nerve to speak against my decision, you'll be mentor to Robinpaw."

_She didn't even really change her name!_ Eaglepaw thought in surprise. _Judging from everyone's expressions, she isn't even doing the ceremony right._

Tansystar glared at the rest of the clan, who remained stonily silent. "Good. Now, Redkit and Seedkit, you will be known as Redpaw and Seedpaw. Dusksplash, you will mentor Redpaw, and Poolfern will mentor Seedpaw."

The gray tabby smirked. "_I'm _the deputy's apprentice."

_Stuck up she-cat, _Eaglepaw thought snidely.

"That is all," Tansystar hurriedly finished. "I want training to begin at sunrise tomorrow."

Eaglekit turned to meet Pigeontail. The tom was his father's friend, so surely he would be good to Eaglepaw.

The tabby tom stared at his tiny apprentice with an unreadable expression. "I can't believe this," was all he muttered. "This is bullshit." He turned away and headed for the warriors' den.

Eaglepaw's jaw dropped. _What was that for?!_ He stared after his new mentor in shock. _Wow. Okay, Pigeontail._ He turned to find his mother staring at him from across the clearing. With a rush of excitement, he scrambled up to her. "Dawntail! I'm an apprentice now! Aren't you proud of me, mother?"

Dawntail frowned, shaking her head sadly. "Its not safe for you to train this young, Eaglek-Eaglepaw. You should still be playing in the nursery. I don't know what Tansystar is thinking."

Eaglepaw took a step back, hurt. _Not even Dawntail is happy! Why is everyone so upset?_ He turned and padded away, biting his lip as he felt hot tears threatening to fall.

* * *

><p>"What the absolute <em>hell<em> is wrong with you?!" Pigeontail snarled, tail lashing. Tansystar had called him to her den, and he was ready to give her an earful.

Tansystar let out a purr of amusement. "Now, now, calm yourself. You know we need apprentices. It's not like I'm planning on launching an attack anytime soon." Before Pigeontail could snap back, she continued. "Anyway, I called you in for a reason. It's been nearly nine moons, Pigeontail, and you've yet to father even _one_ litter."

The gray tabby tom stared hard at his paws, silent.

She went on. "Now, Dusksplash is willing to raise a litter, and I'm sure I can get Brindlepelt to come around..."

"Don't shame her into it!" Pigeontail hissed. "That's unfair!"

"What's _unfair_ is your lack of readiness to help grow our clan!" Tansystar spat, cheerful persona vanishing. "Stormheart has three! _Three!_ If you don't, I'll have to force Eaglepaw to mate with some she-cat the moment he's able to produce kits!"

"That's disgusting!" Pigeontail gasped. "How could you?"

"Consider the options, here." Tansystar hissed. "Father a litter within two moons, or it will be up to Eaglepaw to do so. Now get out."

With an angry growl, Pigeontail whipped around and stormed out of her den. _I refuse to mate with a she-cat, I won't do it! There has to be another way!_

Though it was well past sundown, he headed for the camp entrance. Squirrelleap gave him a strange look, as she was on guard duty. "I'm going for a walk," he snapped, brushing roughly past her. After he was clear of camp, he burst into a sprint towards the WindClan border. _I need to clear my head. I need to go see him._

* * *

><p><strong>So, Tansystar sure is desperate! Making kits into apprentices too early and trying to guilt Pigeontail into having kits... what else could possibly go wrong?<strong>

**Question of the day:**

**Who was your favorite character from the first book of Tide?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2 - ShadowClan

**I'm finally back with an update for Uprising! We're moving on to a ShadowClan tom that was featured for part of the last chapter!**

**Warning: Stuff is a bit gory in this chapter, and there may be gore in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWCLAN<strong>

**LEADER**: Icestar- _large, ragged white tom, green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Smallpaw (officially)**_

**DEPUTY:** Talonflight- _slim brown tabby tom with a long scar down his side, amber eyes_

**MEDICINE CAT: **Grasstooth- _brown tom with a messy pelt that sticks out at all angles, bright green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Longpaw**_

**WARRIORS:**

Coldbreeze- _white she-cat with a plume of a tail, blue eyes_

Blackbirch- _black tom with brown patches, yellow eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Smallpaw (unofficially)**_

Webclaw- _white tom with thin black tabby stripes_

Firedust- _fiery ginger she-cat with darker flecks, piercing yellow eyes_

Cedarfoot- _large, dark brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes_

Fallensnow- _white she-cat with gray underbelly, chest, and legs, blue eyes_

Brokenice- _dark blue-gray she-cat with thin black tabby stripes_

_**APPRENTICE- Marigoldpaw**_

Ashstrike- _dark gray tabby tom with a long, thick pelt and green eyes_

Branchfall- _golden-brown tabby tom, golden eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Mousepaw**_

Pollenwhisker- _pinkish-ginger she-cat with a thick tail and green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Yarrowpaw**_

Berryclaw- _cream tom with yellow eyes_

Sharpstone- _long-furred gray tom with blue eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Rainpaw**_

Dewyleaf- _gray she-cat with darker patches_

Mossypath- _tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

_**APPRENTICE- Hazepaw**_

Puddlesplash- _silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes_

**APPRENTICES:**

Marigoldpaw- _cream she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes_

Yarrowpaw_- gray tom with white paws and blue eyes_

Rainpaw- _pale gray she-cat, blue eyes_

Mousepaw- _pale gray she-cat, blue eyes_

Smallpaw- _white tom with black tabby stripes_

Hazepaw- _long-furred dark gray tom with dark blue eyes_

Longpaw- _cream tom with black paws and blue eyes_

**QUEENS:**

Graymoth- _dusty-gray she-cat with a long, soft coat, green eyes [Expecting Blackbirch's kits.]_

Skyfeather- _white she-cat with pale gray patches and amber eyes, mother to Barkkit, a brown tabby tom, and Pouncekit, a white she-cat with gray patches (Cedarfoot's mate.)_

**ELDERS:**

Ivystream- _dark silver tabby she-cat, green eyes_

Hawkcry- _small golden-brown tabby tom, amber eyes_

* * *

><p>A cry split through the formerly tranquil quiet of ShadowClan's camp. "Ashstrike! Ashstrike is dead!"<p>

Smallpaw, startled, turned quickly to see Mousepaw and Rainpaw, the twin sisters, bolt into camp. Their identical blue eyes were wide with horror, and Rainpaw let out another yowl. "Somebody, please! Help!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Talonflight, the clan's deputy, limped towards the apprentices. "He's dead? What happened?"

"W-we were hunting, and then we went by the lake, and we found his body..." Rainpaw stammered out.

"Oh, it was horrible!" Mousepaw cried. "He was so bloody and torn apart- he was murdered!"

"That's an awfully dire accusation," Blackbirch growled, padding towards the apprentices. "Are you sure it wasn't a dog? Whose scent was on him?"

"W-we don't know," Mousepaw mumbled. "His body had been dumped in the lake before he was left there, his pelt was soaked. No dog would have threw him in and pulled him back out!"

"The murderer was disguising their scent," Talonflight grumbled, half to himself. "Are you sure you didn't smell anything else?"

Both she-cats shook their heads. "Hm. Smallpaw and Mossypath, I want you two to come with me. You have the best noses in the clan." Talonflight quickly ordered, looking back to address the apprentice.

Smallpaw's chest swelled with pride at the compliment. Talonflight himself was once a great tracker, and could have probably smelled a fish in the lake from ShadowClan's camp in his prime. Now, however, his senses had dulled greatly with age, and he developed some joint problem in his hips that made walking somewhat more difficult.

When Smallpaw realized the severity of the task, however, he felt bile rise in his throat. _We're examining Ashstrike's corpse._

"Come on," Talonflight huffed, padding towards the exit with a heavy limp. "Rainpaw, Mousepaw, lead the way."

The sisters looked daunted at the thought of having to see Ashstrike's body again, but they shakily nodded and hurried ahead to lead them. The patrol was joined by Mossypath, a young warrior who, as Talonflight had said, had very keen senses.

The sisters quickly led the patrol through ShadowClan's pine forest, and jumped at every sound. _Ashstrike's body must be gruesome for them to be this startled,_ Smallpaw thought as they hurried through the territory. It was not long before they reached the lakeside.

Low and behold, was Ashstrike, a crumpled, wet, and mangled corpse. Smallpaw nearly threw up then and there after seeing him.

Ashstrike was formerly quite the handsome tom. He had a luxurious gray pelt that was very long, but never seemed to be dirty or tangled. While slim, he was still quite muscular. Many she-cats had fawned over him, and many toms envied his good looks. But now, however, he looked like a rat torn in half.

His eyes were still wide open- or at least, one was. The other was simply an empty socket, with blood crusted around his face from where the murderer had ripped it out. His throat had been completely torn open, and a jagged gash ran from neck to belly, and his stomach... Smallpaw had to turn away to avoid vomiting. Ashstrike's stomach had been ripped open, insides spilled out. Blood was everywhere, and the shore reeked of it.

"Well," Talonflight rasped shakily, "Get to it. There may be trace of the killer's scent still around."

Smallpaw turned his wide eyes on Mossypath. Like him, she looked ill. "Come on," she whispered to him. "Just... don't look at the stomach area." The tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward slowly, ears flattened. Smallpaw gulped and forced himself to follow.

"I-I'll examine his body," she mewed to him. "You just check around the area. Fur tuft, scent, anything. A trail, if we're lucky."

Smallpaw nodded gratefully and looked away from Ashstrike, focusing on the sand and grass around him. The small black-and-white tom parted his jaws and closed his eyes, tasting the air. _Focus,_ he told himself. _This is important. Blood... Ashstrike... the water... and, is that garlic?_ Smallpaw's eyes snapped open. "Garlic!" he exclaimed. "Garlic!"

Rainpaw cast him a bewildered look. "What?"

"It was garlic!" He repeated. "I mean- the killer rolled in garlic to hide their scent!" Smallpaw felt a bid proud when Mossypath nodded. "That's garlic, alright. Very faint. Well done on picking that up, I probably wouldn't have even noticed if you hadn't pointed it out."

Talonflight frowned. "Where does garlic even grow on our territory?"

"By the pond!" Smallpaw said. "I walked right through it once- I'd never forget that smell!"

Mousepaw gagged. "I remember that too. You smelled for three days."

Mossypath cut them off. "Okay, but what do we do about Ashstrike? I don't think we should bring him back to camp, the kits and other apprentices do not need to see it. It's bad enough you three have seen the wounds." She shuddered. "My brother was killed by a dog, and not even he was as brutally savaged as Ashstrike."

Talonflight nodded. "We'll bury him here. We can hold vigil in camp without his body. Smallpaw, Rainpaw, and Mousepaw-"

"Go back to camp," Mossypath interjected, shooting the aged deputy a look. "They've seen enough. They're still young, Talonflight."

The brown tabby looked irritated, but after a moment he sighed. "I've been around so many seasons, sometimes I forget. Go on, get back. You can report to Icestar."

Smallpaw was grateful, but also somewhat confused. After they were out of earshot, he asked the twins, "Why did he let Mossypath take over there? She completely cut him off!"

Rainpaw sighed. "Talonflight is as old as Hawkcry, who's _ancient._ Icestar is even older. Both of them are going to die soon, and Talonflight knows it."

"Well, why not retire?" Smallpaw grumbled. "He's earned it."

"I heard Icestar won't let him. He's gone loony." Mousepaw said snidely, resulting in a growl from Smallpaw.

"Don't talk about my mentor like that!" He hissed.

"Come on, Smallpaw," Rainpaw rolled her eyes. "Icestar is hardly your mentor. He trained you for what, a moon? Blackbirch is the one doing all the work. Icestar is just laying in his den being a lazy piece of-"

Smallpaw let out a snarl, whipped around, and slammed into the gray she-cat's size. "_I said," _He shrieked, "_don't talk about my mentor like that!_"

"Get off me!" Rainpaw hissed, churning her back paws against his belly, before sending a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him rolling off, winded. "Stop being such a baby, for StarClan's sake. We all know Icestar is mad, and he and Talonflight have outlived everyone in this camp!"

Smallpaw stood, breathing heavily. His eyes burned with rage as he glared at the gray she-cat. Without a word, he whipped around and raced towards camp without them.

"Yeah, run, you chicken!" Rainpaw crowed after him.

"Shut _up!_" he heard Mousepaw hiss at her sister.

Smallpaw put on an extra burst of speed. _I can report to Icestar by myself._

* * *

><p>"Garlic, eh?" Icestar rasped. "I see. I bet it was Blackbirch... he's always wanted leadership! I ought to kill him in front of the clan as a lesson..." the ragged white tom trailed off and began muttering under his breath.<p>

"Icestar, no!" Smallpaw protested, eyes wide. "Why would you kill him? His scent wasn't even there!"

"Then it must have been those sisters," Icestar grumbled. "They 'found' the body, after all!"

"But they were frightened out of their wits!" As much as Smallpaw would have loved to get Rainpaw in trouble right now, he knew accusing them of murder was way too far. And the fact that it seemed Rainpaw had been right about Icestar's mental state just infuriated him further. _Stuck up she-cat... I'll get her in our next training session!_

"Hmph," Icestar huffed, twitching his tail impatiently. "Someone must be punished for it."

"We don't know who it was," Smallpaw sighed. "You can't just _kill_ an innocent cat!"

Icestar's mad gaze turned on his apprentice. "I can do what I like!" He screeched, making the young apprentice jump. "I'm leader, I can do what I want! Whatever I want! Maybe I'll just kill _you_!"

"Smallpaw, come here," came a growl. Blackbirch was standing in the entrance to Icestar's den, eyes narrowed. "You're needed elsewhere."

Icestar stared at Blackbirch, then nodded. "Go away, Smallpaw," he growled, turning around and crouching in the opposite direction.

Trembling, Smallpaw went to the black-and-brown tom's side. Blackbirch stared at Icestar for a long moment, then padded away, towards the center of camp. Smallpaw followed. "What do you need?" he asked quietly. Icestar's outburst had shaken him greatly. First, Ashstrike's torn carcass, then, Icestar's threats of death.

Blackbirch flicked his tail towards the apprentices den. "Go rest," he ordered. "You've done and seen enough for today. I'll have you on dawn patrol. Also, stay away from Icestar. He might be your official mentor, but he's ill and mad. You're not safe around him."

Smallpaw opened his jaws to protest at first, then shut them, gritting his teeth. _Why am I trying to defend him? He just tried to kill me! Rainpaw was right. He has gone mad._ "Yes, Blackbirch."

"And Smallpaw?" Blackbirch said, narrowing his eyes. "Watch your back. There's a murderer loose, and I have a feeling they are in ShadowClan's ranks. Be wary." The black-and-brown tabby turned away, and headed off to speak to Mossypath.

The striped apprentice felt nausea in his belly again. _Ashstrike's death may be because of one of our warriors… but who? And why? Is someone really that desperate to become leader, that they would _murder _the next potential successors?_


End file.
